A flashlight or electric torch is a hand-held portable electric spotlight used to illuminate an area. A typical flashlight includes a housing carrying a small incandescent light bulb with an associated parabolic reflector, electric batteries powering the light bulb, and an electric power switch controlling power to the light bulb.